


Sweet Revenge

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Brian & Justin buy a new home for their new life together.</p><p>banner by such_a_steph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severina2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=severina2001).



> Written for severina2001 who requested fanfic schmoop for the spring qaf gift exchange  
> Timeline: 7 years post 513  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Justin’s face was wreathed in smiles as he beamed up at Brian. “Mom found it! It’s empty, so we can move in right away -- even before we close.”

Brian schooled his features to remain neutral as he looked down at Justin. _Christ!_ The fucking house was an Arsenic and Old Lace victorian nightmare, rambling with turrets and gables, and framed behind... yes, that _was_ a white picket fence. _Fuck!_

Brian tried to emit a believable smile; at least he hoped Justin would buy it. “Uh...”

“Oh, and look,” Justin interrupted, as he rushed through the arbor gate, up the flagstone path to the wrap-around porch. “There’s a _swing_!” He climbed aboard and pushed off with his feet, swaying to and fro on the porch waiting for Brian to follow.

Justin leaned back and closed his eyes allowing a smile on his face. _This would teach Brian a lesson!_

For the past twelve months as they planned Justin’s return to Pittsburgh, Brian had stated emphatically he didn’t care where they made their home. He was perfectly happy to stay at the loft or live at Britin. But the loft was just too small for both of them, not to mention the amount of shit Justin had accumulated over the past seven years in New York. 

And Britin, well it was just too... too much. Justin loved what the mammoth manor represented, the overwhelming gesture of love and faith that Brian had in their relationship to go out and purchase the mansion. But no matter how much he loved what Britin stood for, it still wasn’t practical. West Virginia was just too far. 

So Brian had left it all in Justin’s hands.

For months, Justin has tried to get some input on Brian’s preferences, but he kept saying things like “whatever you choose will be fine”, _“as long as we’re together”_ and to Justin’s personal annoyance “just fucking pick something and let me know where to hang my suits”.

So Justin decided it was time to go on the offensive.

The moment Justin saw the house profile at his mom’s office he knew Brian would hate it. It paid to know your partner. By this time tomorrow, not only would Brian be invested in the search for their new home, they probably would have their earnest money down and a contract in hand. Eyes still closed, Justin smiled happily as the swing moved back and forth.

Brian on the other hand was nearly in panic mode. _This is not happening!_ Sure, he’d told Justin he could have anything he wanted. But a picket fence for Christ’s sake?

Brian sat down next to Justin on the swing, stopping it temporarily. 

Justin opened his eyes and smiled. “Don’t you love it?”

“You don’t think it’s a bit big?” Brian ventured.

“After Britin? Definitely downsizing! Besides, we both agreed that Britin is impractical with your schedule and my commuting to NY and Chicago regularly. _This!_ is right on the way to the airport, close to the interstate to downtown, but far enough so we don’t feel like we’re in the battle-zone.” Justin suddenly jumped off the swing. He turned and grabbed Brian’s hand. “Just wait until you see the inside!”

Justin dragged Brian across the porch and opened the realtor’s lockbox. Extracting the skeleton key, he opened the front door. The foyer was parquet, with an intricate inlaid pattern along the border. And even though Brian could appreciate the craftsmanship, he still couldn’t see himself living there.

Brian allowed Justin to lead him through the rooms on the first floor. Justin had stopped by earlier in the week and done a thorough search of the house, noting every single thing that would drive Brian crazy. He planned to point out each one in detail. His smile got bigger.

“Isn’t this kitch?!” Justin lead Brian into the formal dining room with it’s red velvet flocked wallpaper. The dining table was coated in dust and cobwebs were strung from the tarnished candelabra to Chippendale chairs. All it need was a wedding cake and Mrs. Faversham.

Brian flinched. _Kitch?_ “I suppose we could tear it down the wallpaper and use the table for kindling...”

Justin kept ahold of Brian’s wrist as he moved into the kitchen. “Speaking of kitch-en...”

It was awful, like something from last century. And not in a good way. The kitchen was a hodge-podge of 1970’s appliances in avocado green and harvest gold. The stove was the type with rings of heating elements. Brian didn’t want to venture what the stains were that were baked onto the stovetop. The refrigerator was a towering side by side monstrosity with dents and gouges. Knobs were missing from the dishwasher. And what was possibly a trash compactor was wedged into the cabinetry at an uneven angle.

Brian swallowed visibly and Justin’s grin got wider. “C’mon, there’s this really neat backstairs.”

Justin opened up a door and Brian peered in. Good thing he wasn’t claustrophobic. The stairwell consisted of steep, narrow stairs that twisted around in a space hardly large enough to negotiate. Brian was sure they should be condemned. Justin merrily climbed the stairs leaving Brian no other choice but to duck his head and follow, if for no other reason to save Justin from breaking his neck if one of the stairs should collapse. 

A door similar to that in the kitchen opened into a narrow dark hall on the second level.

“There are six bedrooms.” Justin rushed to the end of the hall. “The master bedroom overlooks the park and the school.”

“Park? School?” _Fuck! We’ll have to keep the curtains shut all the time._ Brian rubbed his face. What had taken over Justin? Did he really see them living happily ever after in Breederville? He loved his son, but other people’s kids? As if on cue, shouts could be heard from the playground nearby.

Justin opened the double doors into the master suite. “It’s a great neighborhood. Lots of kids. Gus will love it!”

Brian stepped across the threshold into the master bedroom and then drew back. The wallpaper was a hideous cacophony of cabbage roses and bowers of hydrangea in the most unpleasant shades of pink and blue. The background at one time may have been white or cream, but was now yellow with age.

Justin barreled in and bounced on the massive four poster canopy bed. Fine particles visibly billowed up creating a haze around him lit by the bright sunlight streaming through the bay window. Brian allowed himself a smile as Justin coughed to dispel the dust from his lungs. 

“A bit dusty?” Brian asked acerbically.

“It just needs a good cleaning and airing out. I asked; all the furniture and appliances come with the place!”

Brian looked skeptically at the massive bed with it’s lace and ruffled canopy. _He had to be kidding, right?_ Though the bed looked sturdy enough, Justin would be reaching for his inhaler every time Brian reached for a condom. “Uh, Sunshine...”

Justin hopped off the bed before Brian could voice and objection. “The master bath is through here.”

Justin held the door open and let Brian precede him. “We’d need to update it.”

That was an understatement. The floor had at one point been an intricate arrangement of small black and white octagonal tiles. But years of wear and tear had taken their toll. Patches of plaster, concrete and caulking were exposed where tiles once had been. The pedestal sink was most certainly an antique, but the porcelain enamel was pitted and stained. 

The toilet looked like it may have been the original that came with the house. A large reservoir was mounted several feet above the bowl. Brian was afraid if you actually used the pull, the water would empty down to whoever was sitting on the john. And speaking of sitting, the toilet seat was some form of plastic coating over foam. The plastic was cracked and the tube form of the foam was exposed. Brian shuddered.

“Justin...”

“Even if we end up remodeling I want to keep the tub,” Justin carried on as if he hadn’t noticed Brian’s revulsion at the scene spread before him. He moved closer to the claw footed tub with it’s years of hard water stains and exposed cast iron. “I saw on one of those home improvement shows you can have these tubs re-enameled. They look just like new!”

“Justin...”

“Can’t you just imagine soaking in the tub...?”

“Justin!”

“Huh?” 

“We can’t live here.”

Justin hid his smile. He turned to Brian, and forced his eyes to glisten with tears. He managed to squeeze just a single tear out and let it wash down his cheek -- too bad this wasn’t on film; he’d win an academy award. “But Brian,” he hiccuped for good measure. “Why?”

 _Fuck!_ Brian had promised his partner he could pick out their new home, but he’d thought Justin understood that the place would have to balance his minimalist style with Justin’s romantic leanings. Brian guessed it was possible that seven years apart may have dulled Justin’s senses of what type of style Brian preferred. Justin had put a lot of work into finding the place and it seemed he had his heart set on the Bates motel. Desperately, Brian surveyed the bathroom for something that wouldn’t break Justin’s heart. _That’s it!_ Grasping at the only thing that came to mind Brian spoke quickly, “There’s no shower.”

“But Brian, we could remodel and put one in...”

Brian shook his head. “No, Justin. I don’t want to buy a money pit that I’m going to have to remodel before I even move in.”

“Oh.” Justin tried to look despondent, inside it was Snoopy dance time. Brian felt like a shit. 

Justin’s shoulders slumped. “I guess I’ll have to go back to Mom and ask her if there’s anything like this more up to date.”

Brian stifled his groan. He looked at Justin with a tight smile. “Tell you what. Why don’t we visit Mother Taylor together and give her a bit more input as to what we’re looking for.”

“I guess.” Justin sighed heavily. “I can call mom and see if she has some time for us...” Justin’s tone was discouraged. “It’s just that I thought that this would be the perfect place... Couldn’t we...?”

“Why don’t you call Jennifer and see if she has time for us this afternoon?”

Justin turned and, hiding his smile, reached for his cell phone.

~~~~~~

“What’s wrong with this one?” Jennifer felt like she was about to tear out her hair. They’d been at it for hours and Brian had managed to find something wrong with every listing she’d pulled up for them to look at. Justin hadn’t been any help either. He just sat at the end of the table with a smile on his face -- which he hid every time Brian looked at him.

“The bathroom says it’s only 12” x 6”, shower over tub.” Brian tapped his finger on the screen where the MLS listing showed the property specs.

“And?”

“The shower’s too small.” Justin’s face pinkened as Brian answered easily.

“Too small for what?”

Brian smiled at Jennifer. Justin turned a deeper shade of red.

“I don’t really want to know, do I?”

~~~~~~

“How about this one? Bathroom is 20” x 14”, oversized steam shower, separate sunken tub -- large enough for two -- double sinks, walk-in closet.”

“Possibly... where’s it located?”

~~~~~~  
Justin scooted a bit lower in the sunken tub and wiggled his ass against Brian’s cock. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Around them warm sandalwood scented water lapped against the sides of the tub.

“I love our new home.”

Brian nuzzled at Justin’s neck. His arms tightened around Justin, as he ground his cock into Justin’s ass. He grunted agreeable noises.

“You were right about the other place. This house is so much better.”

Justin flipped over and rubbed his entire body against Brian’s. “This tub is perfect.”

Brian leaned in for a kiss and chuckled. “You think so, do you?”

Justin reached down between them, teasing his partner. “Uh-huh. So much more room...”

Brian reached down to stroke Justin with one hand, as he caressed his ass with the other. He lightly drew his finger between the tight, white cheeks and made lazy circles around Justin’s hole. As he felt Justin relax, Brian dipped a finger inside. Whether it was the warm water or the slow seduction, Justin quickly loosened enough to allow another finger.

“Mmmmmm....” The sound was a cross between a grunt and a growl. “More.”

With a minimum of fuss, Brian sheathed up, and, using the buoyancy of the water, lifted Justin easily, settling him down on his cock. Now it was Brian’s turn to moan.

Justin slowly began to sway, mindful not to splash the tub dry. Rather than using his thighs to raise and lower himself on Brian, he used his internal muscles to gain and give pleasure. 

Brian arched in answer. _Fuck! Justin was going to kill him._ Justin leaned down and licked his tongue along Brian’s chin. 

“You taste so good.”

Brian leaned forward and captured Justin’s lips. He raised his hips to force closer contact, reaching down to stroke Justin off.

“Brian... Brian...” Justin came hard, collapsing onto Brian, lungs heaving.

Brian smiled as he felt Justin tighten around him and pull him over the edge. He felt the spasms as he was milked of all he had. He lay there as he felt the aftershocks roll through his and Justin’s bodies, like the water that surrounded them. He allowed himself the luxury of Justin’s weight for a few minutes longer before extracting himself from Justin’s warmth and disposing of the condom.

A slight wheeze from Justin had Brian smirking. He moved to stand up. “C’mon.”

Justin blinked. “Huh?”

“We’re not falling asleep in here again tonight.” Brian moved to the shower and turned it on. “I’m going to drown or turn into prune if you keep this up.” He reached into the tub and grabbing Justin’s wrist pulled him upright. “Into the shower to rinse off whatever that oil shit was you put in the water.”

Justin smiled. _Shower time!_ He eagerly followed Brian into the oversized stall. 

“I love our new home, don’t you?”

Brian was already soaping Justin’s chest. He smiled indulgently at Justin. “Yes, so much more room...” He slowly sank to his knees as he trailed kisses along Justin’s stomach and lower. 

Justin purred. “And it has a shower...”


End file.
